The control and flow of surface water, such as rain water, is important in preventing the build up of surface water adjacent foundations or other structures and prevention of migration of water causing dampness in cellars contained therein. Generally, drywells are employed to receive large quantities of surface water therein and to permit the discharge of surface water beneath the ground and away from the foundation wall or structure and over a defined area. Typically, a drywell would be located a distance from the foundation in a suitable drain field containing permeable soil to facilitate the removal of wastewater from the vicinity of the foundation.
As building sites have becomes scarcer with respect to demand, foundations are increasingly located on area of poor drainage, such as on rock ledges and areas of marginal or poor permeability. In such cases, it is particularly desirable to select the best available zone, sector, level or direction to insure that the surface water is distributively removed from the soils adjacent the foundation walls and directed toward flow paths in permeable soil strata and is prevented from back flowing toward the foundation.
Often, drywell may comprise a precast type plastic or precast concrete, a hole for an inlet pipe and a plurality of holes already precast in the cylindrical walls to permit the drainage of water radially outward therefrom. Often the simple and effective drywell constitutes a metal drum, such as a 55 gallon drum, with holes perforated in the metal sides thereof, and the drum filled with loose stones and rocks and a grate placed on top thereof or a drain pipe directing water into the side of the drywell. It is desirable however to provide for an improved, simple, yet effective, drywell to provide for the improved control, accumulation and flow or direction of the surface water and to a drywell system which uses the improved drywell and to a method of controlling the flow and direction of surface water.